Published British patent application GB 2195737 entitled Solvent Container for Cleaning Spray Guns describes an element used for cleaning a spray gun. The element comprises a container in which the spray gun is inserted for cleaning. The element further comprises a suction system and which system inside the container has an intake for gases and vapors. Solvent vapors from cleaning of the spray gun are, during cleaning, sucked into the intake and transported to a suitable storage system. The spray gun is cleaned by a cleaning media, e.g. a detergent, which cleaning media is applied externally on the spray gun. The spray gun further comprises an internal paint distributing passage. This passage is cleaned by a cleaning media which passes through the passage. The cleaning media is introduced inside the passage by changing content in a paint cup from paint to a cleaning media, which paint cup then is connected to the spray gun. The cleaning media is then introduced into the spray gun with same known technique as used for paint during use of the spray gun.
Described within U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,535 issued to Drukarov is a cleaning device for cleaning a paint brush. The device comprises a nozzle that is equipped with a valve. The valve is in an open position when a brush is moved towards the nozzle. A cleaning solution, e.g. a detergent, exits the nozzle under pressure when the valve is open. The heel or bristles of the brush are engaged against the nozzle whereby the valve opens. A flow of the detergent from the nozzle then cleans the brush.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,387 issued to Yaworski is a paint spray booth. The paint spray booth is a room comprising a ceiling and walls and wherein a worker can spray an object, e.g. a car or e.g. a part of a car. The spray booth is an enclosed area. At least one wall is provided with the possibility to be partly open whereby an object can be placed inside the paint spray booth. A spray gun is used by the worker inside the spray booth to paint the placed object. The spray booth is equipped with an air providing system. The air providing system provides pressurized air to the spray gun.